WRHR ABSTRACT/PROJECT SUMMARY: A subspecialty fellowship alone is insufficient training for most Obstetrician-Gynecologists to pursue independent research careers. In order to successfully compete with established investigators and researchers who completed PhD and postdoctoral training and do not have additional clinical obligations, the successful clinician- scientists of the future require additional intensive mentored training. The Utah Women's Reproductive Health Research Program (Utah WRHR Program) provides junior faculty members of the University of Utah Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology with mentored research experiences that provide a bridge from clinical training to research independence, creating a cadre of independent scientific careers addressing clinically important women's reproductive health issues. The Utah WRHR Program draws Scholars from the University of Utah's Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology as well as from nation-wide recruitment efforts. Program mentors come from Department faculty and research communities across the campuses of the University of Utah Health Sciences Center and our CTSA Cores and partner institutions, with particular emphasis on the Vice- President's Clinical and Translational science (VPCAT) program. The VPCAT program has well-established, successful academic career development programs in place that utilize the Matrix Mentoring Model (MMM). The MMM combines self-mentorship with mentorship from senior faculty, scientific experts, peers, and staff to produce unparalleled success in academic career development The VPCAT program (and its administrative predecessor) has had 68% (55/84) of its graduates transition to extramural funding (over $117M to date) in academic medical faculty positions, including six junior faculty in the Utah Ob-Gyn Department. Utah WRHR Scholars will have full access to these successful programs. The Utah WRHR Program also draws mentors from the main University campus. Inclusion of this latter group of mentors bespeaks the multiple dimensions of women's reproductive health and their importance in overall health. The Utah WRHR Principal Investigator (Robert Silver MD), Program Director (Michael Varner MD), and Recruitment Director (David Turok MD MPH) have a combined 79 years of mentoring experience, 50 years of NIH funding, and are committed to developing the next generation of academic Obstetrician-Gynecologists. An established Advisory Committee meets quarterly to review Scholar's career development plans, progress, and their mentorship teams. The Utah WRHR Program funds two Scholars at a time, with appointments for at least two years. Scholars are junior faculty in the Department, having completed their clinical training within six years of their appointment. The Utah WRHR Program intends to have all of its graduates pursue full-time academic careers supported by peer-reviewed extramural funding and is committed to providing the resources needed to succeed.